1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a hollow axle shaft for transmitting rotational motion from a prime mover to a wheel of a vehicle and a method of manufacturing the hollow axle shaft.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles typically include a prime mover, such as an engine or an electric motor, for driving at least one wheel. The vehicle typically includes an axle shaft which couples the engine with the at least one wheel for transmitting rotational motion from the engine to the at least one wheel. One example of the axle shaft has a tube and a flange with the wheel mounted to the flange. The tube extends between a pair of ends with the flange positioned at one of the pair of ends. The tube and the flange are independently produced with the flange joined with one of the pair of ends by welding.
Joining the flange with one of the ends by welding adds additional time and cost to the process of manufacturing the axle shaft. Furthermore, joining the flange with one of the ends by welding reduces the strength of a region of the flange and/or the tube adjacent to the abutment of the flange and the tube that is joined by welding. Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop an improved axle shaft with a flange.